vertical_incfandomcom-20200214-history
Vertical Union
Vertical Union is the group the protect the cities of the UK. The members consist of Douglby, Yewin, Martin and AntiCogny. When someone harms other, they won't show mercy towards your dastardly face. Best be careful while traveling across the amazing and wonderful districts. Members of Vertical Union The Vertical Union has 4 current members, each one standing out from each other. The Titan. The biggest in the group. He wears an armored trench coat, white buttoned up shirt, grey pants and a mighty fine fedora. His strength allows him to lift up heavy objects that a normal human cannot lift up such as cargo crates to monorail trains. The Hitman. The spindly one. He wears a fancy, black tuxedo, white bowtie, grey scarf, white buttoned up shirt, and stove top hat. He also carries a large sword with him. He usually does his kills with his trusty blade, making him a very powerful foe since he can also run with it. The Watchman. He is the smaller sword wielder. He wears a similar trench coat to the Titan but seems a bit too large, tilted top hat, grey pants, grey scarf, badge and a cape. He also carries a double bladed sword which is very large but can't run with it unless the swords go into the handle, making it a small box. Last but not least, AntiCogny. The small one. He has a huge IQ which makes him the mastermind of the quartet. He may not seem like such a big deal at first but he does become a huge problem for people if they try to sneak into some places they shouldn't be in. The Beginning of Vertical Union The Vertical Union was put together back in 4100 when Vertical Inc realized that they needed to have some sort of protection that didn't glitch on them for some occasions. So when they searched, they found the perfect 3 humans and a strange looking feller who scared of a few of the people who wanted to try out. Everything was great after that. They found out every skill of the 4 and called them by the names that fit them. After that, they became the guardians of the UK. Who Put Together the Union? This is unknown as the last president was never the one who came up with the group. There are a few suspects that could have possibly been the one who come up with the idea but they all said that they didn't come up with it. Will There be Any New Recruits? In the future, yes. There have been a few people that are training to join the group. They just have to pass some test to see if they are ready for what awaits as being a member of the Vertical Union. Have They Ever Messed Up? They have not messed up anything which proves that they are worthy of staying as members. Are They Stoppable? That is hard to answer as they have been able to survive gun bullets, stab wounds and other injuries without going to any hospitals. It might be a no but it could also be a yes since there is proof of them being harmed, once. That was Douglby but he didn't feel that much pain. Other Notes None